epicsagafandomcom-20200216-history
Scripts - V1/Those Who Fight - 3
whole team is in groups, except for Beecanoe, who decides to search alone. However, Jared sends Turbo and ETG to go with him just to make sure he doesn't try suicide again Turbo: The Saurian told me and the ninja that we must tag along, milord. Beecanoe: Hmph! (I'll be glad that that dumb rock isn't scolding me more, this time!) three walk for a while, and come across a cave ETG: This has to be the place, right? I mean, the cool flames, the gnarly rocks... I think this is gonna be sweet! and Beecanoe give the ninja a look of disgust ETG: Oh... Riiiiiight. Beecanoe: All we have to do is find the trash and take it out! Simple. and growls are suddenly heard coming from the cave ETG: That's our enemy, ain't it??? Beecanoe: Uh huh. But it serves the blue thing right. His pent-up optimism is just not helping, is it? Always faster than a speed of sound and eating nothing but chili dogs. Oh, well! shoots a giant ball of dark fire into the cave. A bloodcurdling roar blasts out of the cave. Sonic hears all the way from where he is, and rushes to the scene Sonic: This just IS NOT his lucky day, now, is it? How many times do I have to tell you: if you play with fire, you're gonna get burnt, Iblis! ETG: Iblis?! presses his fists together Beecanoe: Just means more fun for me. I AM the ultimate!! creature shows itself from the cave makes a wolf whistle, being pretty bored out of his skull Iblis: ROOOOOAAARRR!!! blasts ETG with a gigantic fireball. Turbo rushes over to him to help him Beecanoe: Mole! You keep the stupid ninja occupied with this pain! Hedgehog! We have to fight this thing together, you got me?! Sonic: Dude, you don't have to tell me twice! This thing wasn't supposed to exist after Sonic 06, anyway! ???: The surprises do not stop there, Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic: {yawns} You weren't supposed to exist either, gloomy. ???: You should know who I am, Sonic the Hedgehog. Iblis was one part of Solaris. Solaris was destroyed. Iblis was resurrected, along with the other part that made Solaris, of course. I am that part! HA!! scratches his head in discomfort Sonic: Man, you don't give up, do you!? Mephiles: On the contrary. I believe Iblis can very much do the tasks possible for me. By the time he is through with you, you will not be able to face my darkest presence! then, Beecanoe slams the ground with his fist Beecanoe: You punk! Come and face us so your hide can be sent to Hell! Where you belong! Sonic: Mephy, Mephy, Mephy... And I thought you couldn't get any uglier! Mephiles: Thanks to the power of a certain emerald from your friend, I managed to return alongside Iblis! Sonic: The Master Emerald?! Mephiles: I was not speaking of YOUR friend, blue hedgehog. I was speaking of the friend of that ugly pile of treason that happens to be standing next to you! Turbo: The Demon Emerald?! You foul naysayer! Just how did you grasp that emerald's power for yourself, huh?! Mephiles: {laughs} Your manner of speech never ceases to amuse me, Turbo. Truly, you should keep a watchful eye out for the precious emerald you hold dear. You never know when someone takes it for their own and use it for the wrong ways! grits his teeth in anger Turbo: Who stole that emerald from me?! JUST WHO BROUGHT YOU BACK?!?!?!?! Mephiles: Someone who made a worthy adversary, perhaps. Beecanoe: QUIT THAT CRAP, DEMON!!! DO I HAVE TO BRUTALLY KILL YOU, MORE?!?!?!?! and Iblis perk up Mephiles: You clever, but pathetic creature. In order to continue on that said journey of yours, why not let a battle be in order? Yes. Two supreme beings up against a blue hedgehog with a rotten nuisance of a mouth, a naive mole for an ally, and most of all, a Dry Bones who lusts for the ultimate victory and never stops that negative attitude! YOU...... ARE FINISHED!!!! battle between Beecanoe and Sonic VS Mephiles and Iblis begins be continued Category:Epic Saga Category:Those Who Fight